Hatred covered love
by neonata
Summary: A twist of betrayal love and destiny. What happens when Hermione learns she isnt who she thought and that there is more than what meets the eye?
1. Default Chapter

A/N this was posted by my friend at one point but then she stopped so I created a penname! BROWNIE POINTS FOR ME! So just review, even if you don't like it feel free to tell.

Chapter 1 Mist

Waking up in "the burrow" was something Hermoine enjoyed. It was a very snug and welcoming kind of home. Hermoine realized she fell asleep reading again. She took "250 Ways to Charm a Hippogriff" and set it down on her bedside table. She got out of bed and looked out the window. Hermoine saw Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing with one of the dragons Charlie had brought over from Romania. She went over to the bathroom took a long shower and walked to her closet.

Hmmmmmm what should I wear. Hermoine thought to herself.

She picked out a cute, jean, pleaded mini skirt and a black ribbed tank. While drying out her hair she noticed a sort of green mist coming out from under her door, she jumped onto her bed. The floor seemed to now be covered in green mist, it seemed to twist and suddenly she heard a voice:

You know if you're gunna wear a skirt you should bloody wear something good under it.

IT WAS MALFOY?

What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Hermione exclaimed. She gave him a good look up and down. He sure had grown, he was a good 6'5 with his hair hanging loosely in his face. Malfoy wore a muscle tee and a pair of black jeans.

You're the one to ask, why weren't you at your house? Draco asked.

My parents are in the Camen Islands. Hold up! Why the hell are you keeping track of me?

Draco tried to think very of something very fast. Well, how the hell can I answer that question. How am I going to get her to come? Why does he need her anyway? Remember what Dad said never question His orders? Just remember what the Dark Lord said bring her to me ALIVE. You know she doesn't look that bad in that outfit. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!

"Granger not that I care about you a filthy little mudblood or anything but you are in grave danger! Dumbledore gave me orders to find you and bring you to Hogwarts for your own safety." Draco boredly stated. Yes I can do this she's bound to believe that or at least anything that has to do with that stupid old couk. Draco thought.

"I'm sure." Hermione retorted sarcastically.

DM: Fine but change into something not so flashy.

"What you don't like my outfit, I'm hurt. Besides the day I listen to you is the day that I die." (I love sarcasm can't you tell) But never the less I grabbed my wicked low rise jeans and walked into the bathroom and changed. I looked at my hair in the mirror…it's frizzy again. . I slowly and unwillingly approached the door. Before I opened the door I made sure my wand was in my pocket when I opened the door a voice boomed:

CRUCIO!

The color drained out of my face. I felt as if someone had plunged their hand into my stomach and ripped it out. Suddenly Malfoy grabbed my shoulder and muttered something under his breath. In that nick of time I just grabbed my wand and held on for dear life. I closed my eyes and went unconscious.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and observed her surroundings. It felt like Azkaban except no death eaters. She looked for her wand but it had disappeared, in its place was a glass of pumpkin juice. She screamed at the top of her lungs but no one answered. She was alone; it had been a long time since she had that feeling. Hermione sat down curled up into a ball waiting, ready for just about anything. Then a dark figure appeared out from the dark and said:

"I've been waiting to see you again for a long, long time."

IT WAS VOLDEMORT!

The feeling of helplessness seemed to control Hermione and but soon her Griffindor bravery kicked in. "Why am I here? Why are you "waiting" for me? Give me back my wand! NOW!"

"I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to do that, nor will I let you leave. There are two reasons. The first reason is you are my daughter. Also the second is…aw I'll leave that for you to find out." Voldemort seemed to hiss on the s of every word   
" I am not; I am the daughter of Phoebe and David Granger. I was born of a muggle or as you would call me a mudblood. Theoretically if I was you're daughter than who would be my mother?" Hermione curiously asked.

"You are a pure blood not a mudblood. I love to be the bearer of bad news, but your mother was Melina Potter, the unknown sister of Lillian Potter. I am sorry but duty calls, I'll come by later. In the mean time I'll have someone move you to your room."

"How could my parents or Phoebe and David have lied to me all of these years. Besides I can't be his daughter otherwise I would be evil, so therefore I am clearly not his daughter. I wonder what Melina looked like, wait that means I'm Harry's cousin…freaky! I obviously am not in Azkaban, so where am I?" Hermione never noticed anyone enter, then suddenly she heard a voice.

Come this way miss, Libby will show you to your room.

I stood up and obediently followed the house elf. We went up many sets of stairs and hallways. I saw so many pictures of people, one was of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They looked some calm and their eyes seemed without emotion. The walls were covered with what seemed like red velvet, the bed was huge and green. There was a connecting bathroom. I barely noticed that the little house elf had left. On a table in the corner was a picture of a young man with brown hair and a young girl with black hair and these deep blue eyes that went on for days. They smiled at me and waved. When I flipped the picture over in red pen was "To Hermione w/ Love Malinea"…I went into the bathroom and took a nice long bubble bath. The bath had gold handles and the faucet was a gold snake that looked like it was ready to kill. When I got out and went over to my bed someone had already laid out clothes for me. It was a pair of low rise, tight flares and a high cut, green shirt with quite a few straps in the back. I went back into the bathroom to brush my hair and put it up, this time it had actually turned black, it didn't look bad. If I really am his daughter, that makes me Hermione Riddle…I hate it. Then someone knocked on my door.

"GO AWAY!" Hermione screamed.

"I brought you someone." A voice replied that she recognized as Voldemort.

"Really, well tell them to go screw themselves against the wall, then maybe we'll talk later." Hermione really wished that she could of drowned herself at that point, because it just couldn't get worse.

"Well, whatever, Draco get in here." Voldemort said.

Oh bloody hell! Malfoy I had completely forgotten about him. That evil errrrrrr!

"I hate you now go away, because I just don't care!" Hermione said.

"Hey, wow, I mean so how are ya?" Draco seemed to be his usual manwhore self.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can chat." And with that Voldemort left.

Draco just seemed to stare in her direction and a flurry of thoughts came to him. Wow look at her she looks stunning. NO NO NO! She doesn't look pretty, she's ugly! She is still the same mudblood as she was before all of this happened.

"How do you think I am, you brought me into this hell hold!" Hermione was steaming mad.

"Well I brought you into this hell for a reason that is…"

A/N: I know I'm evil but that's ok!


	2. violence

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue tom felton is hot and I don't own this story!

Sorry for the short chapter!

Chapter 2 Dragon's Blood

Meanwhile at a deatheater meeting

"So my Lord how are we going to get her to agree to do that?" Wormtail questioned.

"We offer her something she can't resist and if she doesn't agree to that then a few mind games will? Now, Lucius the boy will not have a problem with this, right?" Voldemort questioned.

"Of course my Lord. He would never refuse an offer from you, my Lord. But I still have a question if I may inquire." In the back of Lucius' mind he hoped to receive a simply dreadful answer.

"You may, but do not expect an answer depending on your question."

"What is to become of the girl?"

"She shall be used and betrayed by the one she loves. Bring your son to me when this meeting is concluded. You insolent fool!"

"Many apologies sire."

As Lucius backed away his eyes darted toward Voldemort's face. Voldemort no longer used a disguising charm. His eyes were red slits with this pale disgusting skin. He had the body of a human yet he wasn't built like a man nor woman. He looked like a mix between a monster and a man.

"Bring me my drink Crabbe."

As Crabbe approached the chair on which Voldemort sat, a surge of fear seemed to take over him. When Voldemort took the goblet from him, all the hairs on Crabbe's neck stuck strait up.

"Away with you."

After he took a sip of the dragon's blood,

"This meeting is over, you know when I shall summon you again. Away with you filthy dogs! I shall have some fun of my own."

Back at the Malfoy Manor (where Hermoine was hidden)

"Malfoy I am going to kill you!" Hermione was screaming and running around her room, while trying to catch Draco.

"How, you haven't got a bloody wand." Draco looked behind his shoulder and noticed how fast she was catching up to him.

"No thanks to you."

Suddenly Mr. Malfoy entered the room. He smiled at all of the fighting.

"Miss Riddle would you mind if I borrowed Draco?" As much suave as Mr. Malfoy used he couldn't help but look at her with utter disgust.

My name is not Miss Riddle, it is Miss Granger. She sneered. Please just take him away, before I kill him.

Now Draco you must come with me to see the dark Lord.

"What the bloody hell does he want with me?"

SMACK!

Don't you ever question your Dark Master or his orders BOY! Now apparate with me.

A/N: What are good songs?


End file.
